


Concordance

by Dilly



Series: Ficlets et drabbles autour du couple Ikki/Shaka [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Buddhism, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit dialogue sur le bouddhisme...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concordance

**Author's Note:**

> Repost d'une ancienne ficlet.

Ikki déposa un second morceau de poisson pimenté dans son écuelle.

« Paroles, paroles... Toute ta philosophie n'est en réalité subordonnée qu'à un unique principe secret : éviter la souffrance. »

L'ascète eut en retour une moue de dégoût.

« Comment oses-tu prétendre que je n'ai jamais vécu, ou voulu la souffrance ? »

« Je ne parle pas de cette souffrance-ci. D'ailleurs ta recherche de la souffrance physique est bien une façon d'éviter d'approcher la souffrance morale. »

« Comme c'est ironique. Moi qui ai si bien lu dans ton esprit, lors de notre combat, et qui ai perçu ta douleur... »

Mais Ikki le retint, saisissant sa main.

« Tu es sensible, bien que personne ne le sache... C'est pour cela que je t'apprécie. »

Et plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre...

Bien sûr...

_Shaka était aussi un enfant qui avait vu mourir ses parents._

 

 

 

 


End file.
